


phonecall, from slovakia

by Nadler



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: An offseason 2019 Worlds snippet. Esa Lindell signs his contract; John Klingberg is at Worlds.





	phonecall, from slovakia

**Author's Note:**

> I never managed to work this into a fic, and I like it enough to share.

They have to celebrate. 

John's in the middle of playing a game when the news breaks, but he does have Twitter. The time difference is brutal between Slovakia and North America, and John doesn't ask when he's headed back, since everyone else apparently went to Vegas to forget their playoffs sins versus John and Faks doing it the old fashioned way and curing hockey hurts with more hockey--

"You could have been here," John whines, over the phone. It's not like Finland doesn't want Esa. They have to. Look at the contract he's just signed. 

Esa laughs at him. "I'll watch your games later." 

"Too busy spending that new contract?" John says. "Save enough for a car for me." 

A huff in response. "Be real. I signed the papers today." 

"Enjoying offseason then? Don't get too sunburned." John would like to be able to touch Esa sometime in the next month. 

"It's alright. Fun. Maybe a little quiet." He makes a show of pausing. "I don't have a noisy Swede around." 

"You could come here," John says, again. "And then watch me medal."

"What, and sneak me in your room?" 

"No, it's still full of balloons." John still doesn't know how he's getting them all away. Some have slowly died and disappeared, but there's still so many balloons.


End file.
